marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (Hero Datafile)
Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze secret Affiliations Solo d10 Buddy d8 Team d6 Distinctions Spirit of Vengeance, Protect the Innocent, Deal with the Devil Powers Visage of Vengeance Superhuman Strength d10 Superhuman Durability d10 Hellfire Blast d10 Mystic Resistance d8 SFX: Area Attack. Add a d6 and keep an additional effect die for each additional target. SFX: The Devils Due. On a successful reaction to a Physical attack, inflict Emotional Stress with your effect die. Spend a PP to step up your effect die +1. SFX: ''Devourer of Flame.'' On a successful reaction to a Flame based action convert your opponent’s effect die into a Visage of Vengeance stunt or step up a Visage of Vengeance power trait +1 for your next action. Spend a PP to use this SFX if your opponent’s action succeeds. SFX: The Fury of Hell. Step up or double a Visage of Vengeance power trait for a single action. If the action fails add a die equal to the power traits normal rating to the Doom Pool. SFX: ''Penance Stare.'' Against a single target in a dice pool including Hellfire Blast, add a d6 and step back the highest die in the pool. Step up your effect die, and keep an additional effect die which creates a “Haunted by Sin" complication on the target. SFX: ''Relentless.'' As part of an action, spend a PP and move Physical Stress to the Doom Pool and step up a trait +1 for this action. SFX: Unliving Form. Spend a PP to ignore stress, trauma, and complications from poison, disease, aging, lack of air, etc. Limit: ''Mephesto’s Price.'' '''Both 1’s and 2’s count as opportunities when using a Visage of Vengeance power trait. Only 1’s are excluded from use. '''Limit: ''Guilt Ridden Souls.'' Penance Stare can only be used on opponents that have a soul and are capable of feeling regret. And can only be used against a given target once per scene. Limit: Innocents to Protect. Gain a PP and shut down Visage of Vengeance Power Set if the Spirit of Vengeance can be convinced that there are no innocent parties involved; Zarathos will retreat into Johnny Blaze. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Implements of Vengeance Hellfire Cycle (Speed) d10 Weapon d8 SFX: Bound by the Chains. Add a d6 and step up the effect die when inflicting an Entangled complication on the target. SFX: ''Dragged by the Chains.'' In a dice pool that includes the Hellfire Cycle trait, step up or double Hellfire Cycle die, discard the highest rolling die in the dice pool, and add three dice for your total. SFX: Hell on Earth. Add a die from the Doom Pool for one or more attack actions. Step up the die +1 for each action. Return it to the Doom Pool when you’re done. SFX: ''Multipower.'' Add one or more additional traits from your Implements of Vengeance power set, step down each Implements of Vengeance trait -1 for each trait added. Limit: ''Linked.'' When Visage of Vengeance power set is shut down, shut down Implements of Vengeance as well. Johnny Blaze, Demon Hunter Motorcycle (Speed) d8, Weapon d6 SFX: Shotgun. Against a single target step up or double Weapon die. Remove the highest rolling die and add 3 dice for your total. Limit: Ordinary Man. Shut down Johnny Blaze, Demon Hunter to activate Visage of Vengeance. Shut down Visage of Vengeance to activate Johnny Blaze, Demon Hunter. Specialties Combat Expert d8 Menace Master d10 Mystic Expert d8 Vehicle Master d10 Milestones Under Mephesto’s Thumb 1xp when Mephesto’s commands or scemes conflict with your own desires. 3xp when you thwart Mephesto’s plans. 10xp when you wrest control of your life from Mephesto or submit to his infernal will. Vengeance is Mine! 1xp when you declare an opponent is a sinner and worthy of vengeance. 3xp when you stress out an opponent you have declared worthy of vengeance. 10xp when you encounter a truly pure individual or renew your commitment to deliver vengeance to all mankind. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:New Fantastic Four Category:Midnight Sons Category:Marvel Knights Category:Spirit of Vengeance Category:Legion of Monsters Category:Champions Category:Heroes for Hire